62studiofandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe
Chloe (クロエ Kuroe) is a major character in the Lust series. Originally a human, she is drawn into a world of succubi during Lust Memory. In the bad ending of this game, she is transformed by Lust Reaper into the succubus Manuve. As Manuve, she is the eldest of three succubus sisters and a major villain (and boss) in Lust Grimm. She spends much of this game disguised as the apparent sole human woman in the world (also named Chloe). By the next game, Lust Friend, she has become human again and resumed using her original name. Appearance Chloe originally had pale skin, blue eyes and long black hair. Like most female characters in the setting, she had large breasts. She wore a white shirt, a blue skirt and a gold bracelet. When transformed into Manuve, her eyes turned red and she gained the horns, bat-like wings and spaded tail typical to succubi. Her clothing changed to a skimpy top and panties, elbow-length gloves and thigh length boots. She had three earrings, one in her left ear and two in her right. She also carried a riding crop around. When disguising herself as a human, Manuve had a similar appearance to her original human one, though with red eyes. She wore a sweater, long skirt and high-heeled shoes, all black, and had a golden ornament in her hair. She continues using this appearance after becoming human again. Personality The following section includes information from untranslated sources, and is subject to change. While little is shown of Chloe's original personality, it seems that she was the kind of person who showed concern for others. After she witnessed a girl being bullied, she followed her in an attempt to help. As Manuve, she was sadistic yet also fond of cute things, with her favourite toy being a small teddy bear. She put on a kind and helpful facade when acting as Chloe. History Lust Memory Chloe lives in an unspecified human city. One day, she sees two girls bullying a third. The bullies leave and the third girl walks into a playground. Worried, Chloe follows her, only to find that the playground is empty. She spots something shining in the centre of the playground and examines it, at which point the succubus 62-chan appears. 62-chan introduces herself as someone who'll guide Chloe to the land of dreams and causes Chloe to faint. Chloe wakes up in a strange forest. She encounters another succubus, who kisses her and then transforms into 62-chan. The succubus welcomes her, explains how this is a world of succubi, and gives her two options: to fail to return due to the pleasure of this world's succubi, or to return to her world and resume her normal life. She shares her power with Chloe to allow the human to fight against succubi (represented in-game by her giving Chloe 50 levels), tells her to enjoy this world and then leaves. Chloe decides to try to find the exit of this world. Chloe explores the world, resisting the efforts of various succubi to drain her power. After defeating her sixth succubus (Hard Succubus), Chloe meets 62-chan again. She receives a rank based on her (and by extension, the player's) performance: the number of times she was defeated, her current level and the number of levels that were drained. If this rank is not high enough, Chloe is unable to escape the succubus world. She is then returned to the starting forest to try again. If the rank is high enough, 62-chan talks about how Chloe will become a ruthless succubus and asks if she can change this fate. Chloe is transferred to a strange area surrounded by what appears to be outer space. She climbs a staircase, encountering all six of the previous succubi, and these succubi try to tempt her. At the top of the staircase, Chloe meets Lust Reaper, the leader of the succubi. Lust Reaper says that it's time for Chloe to become a succubus. Chloe thinks to herself that she wants to wake up from this dream (which she considers a nightmare). Lust Reaper introduces herself and attacks. If Chloe defeats her, Lust Reaper says that this isn't interesting and the future of this timeline will change. She bids goodbye to Chloe, though mentions that the human would become her right hand succubus in a different timeline. Chloe wakes up in the playground in front of the bullied girl and wonders if she was dreaming. She notices the girl, who suddenly disappears (in the same manner as succubi). Chloe says it's like she's still dreaming and decides to go home. If Chloe loses to Lust Reaper twice, she gives in to pleasure. Lust Reaper erases her memories of being human to remove her desire to return to the human world. She decides to make her the eldest of three sisters and to give her a name, but the scene ends before she can say this name. Lust Grimm Sometime before Magrut enters the world, Manuve disguises herself as Chloe and meets Primary, who is then lost in the world. She helps him to the point that he feels indebted to her. Manuve first appears as the player leaves the Outset House, in their guise as Chloe. She notices that Magrut is holding a page and gives him the cover of the book it belongs to. She advises him to find the remaining pages. As Magrut journeys through the world in search of the pages, Chloe can be found at the beginning of each area where she will describe the types of succubi found in that area. After Magrut fixes the bridge south of Welcome Road, Chloe asks him to deliver a letter to Primary for her. When Magrut does this, Primary explains that, according to the letter, Magrut is the key towards freeing everyone trapped in the world. Manuve appears on the roof of Daydream Tower where she converses with her sister Ideal. When Magrut reaches the roof, she introduces herself as the eldest of the succubus sisters but says that she does not intend to fight him. Manuve leaves. When Magrut finds the seventh of the pages and completes the book, Manuve (along with Ideal) teleport into the room and incapacitate him. Manuve decides not to rape Magrut, telling him to accept living in this world. She says that if he refuses to do so, he can follow the sisters to their home of Howling Castle where they will subdue him. In Howling Castle, Magrut finds Chloe imprisoned in the dungeon and frees her. She tells him to come to a tent on Welcome Road. After Magrut defeats Ideal, he learns from her that Manuve has led an invasion force to Back Cover to cut off any remaining method of escaping this world. Before going to Back Cover, Magrut can meet Chloe in Welcome Road as she suggested (should the player choose to do so). She has sex with him and gives him a flower key item. By the time Magrut reaches Back Cover, Manuve has led an army of succubi there who have overrun the village. If he obtained the flower earlier, he can open a special chest giving him the Manuve Piece item. Manuve is inside Herman's house and Herman tells Magrut to defeat her. Manuve is in her Chloe guise when Magrut enters, and she reveals her true form in front of him while explaining her purpose. After being defeated, Manuve says that her subordinates are still present, only for a loud explosion to occur and all signs of the other succubi to vanish. Manuve realises that Herman sacrificed himself to defeat the other succubi and decides to retreat. She hands over the completed picture book to Magrut and tells him to go to Little Red Riding Hood. Manuve can optionally be encountered again at the Animal Forest in the Lost Woods. Examining the bed here causes her and her sisters to take revenge for their defeats by raping Magrut. If the player completes the Sonne Labyrinth, there is a bonus cutscene showing Manuve and her sisters in their house. Manuve is silent while her sisters discuss a movie. Fess invites her to watch but she declines. Manuve feels uncertain over what to do since she and her sisters were born to tell the story, but now their mission is complete. She asks Ideal, who suggests going after Magrut. Manuve concludes that she's thinking too deeply and resolves to be more carefree from now on. The scene ends with her thinking it might be good to live as Chloe. Lust Friend Gallery Chloe in Lust Grimm.png|Chloe, as of Lust Grimm Chloe LF smiling.png|Chloe smiling Manuve cut-in.png|Lust Grimm cut-in Manuve standing.png|Lust Grimm standing sprite Chloe LF cut-in.png|Lust Friend cut-in Chloe LM.png|Chloe, as of Lust Memory Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Succubi Category:Succubus Sisters Category:Lust Grimm characters Category:Lust Friend characters Category:Lust Memory characters